The help
by frk.lunella
Summary: Two peoples want something with Bella - something dangerous. Her friend Edward helps her a lot, but is that enough? All humans. This is my first fanfic, so please comment if you want me to update!


**The help**

**Chapter 1**

It was night, and I was walking on the streets on my way home _and_ I was drunk. I was just going without thinking about where I was going, because I knew the way as my own pocket. The one thing I didn´t thought about was, that it was night and Friday. On Fridays people used to go out to drink. Okay not everywhere but here. And tonight I did so too, so as just told I got drunk and I was on my way home in the dark and scary streets. And then my life suddenly changed; I saw two dark shadows follow me, but I just thought, that they were drunk and on their way home like me. But I was wrong – totally wrong, but how should I know that? When I saw that the two shadows still followed me, when I came to my apartment, I am honest and admit that I got a bit scared. But what can two peoples do to me? And what can they do now, when I am almost home? I tried to be steadily, but it was very difficult. I took my rattling keys out of my pocket and opened my door. When I came into the apartment and turned on the light, I looked down the street from my window. When I saw two dark shadows look at me, I screamed and jumped away from the window. Now I was scared! I ran out from my door and went to my neighbor right next to my own apartment. My neighbor is the young guy Edward and looks really like a model, but he is educator. We got friends, when he and I were going at the college. I knocked desperate at his door. I waited for about two long minutes and I did almost crash into him, when he opened the door. I took a step back and looked at him. He looked tired! He wore a white T-shirt and shorts and his hair was tousled. But I didn´t care about it, I just walked into his apartment and sat down and cried. Edward sat confused down and looked at me. "What´s wrong Bells?" he asked. I took a deep breath a few times, before I could talk. "The men…they looked at me as they wanted to…to…to kill me!" I cried. Edward looked more confused at me and went over behind my chair and took my hair in his hands and laid down again. Then he whispered: "Bella, are you drunk?" I looked at him, as he was crazy. "How did you know that?" He shrugged his shoulders and said: "Your pupils are very large" I looked away. "But I swear that I saw two shadows follow me and when I looked down…" Edward walked over to the windows, which looked towards the sidewalk and looked down. He looked down for a minute and then he suddenly looked scared at me. I looked at him; "What? What´s wrong?" did I ask. He didn´t answer. "What´s wrong?!" Finally he looked at me, as nothing had happened. "Nothing"He answered. I looked at him again. What was wrong with him? Why did he not give me the answer? "but…just be careful." He said. I could see in he´s eyes, that he meant it, but I didn´t know why he meant it. "Okay" My voice broke. I was scared. Edward heard my voice broke and looked gentle at me. "Bells, I just want you to be careful as always. When people are drunk, they sometimes don´t think about what they do. And I admit that sometimes, you´re quite unlucky." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Are you afraid?" He smiled teasingly. I looked sulky at him. "And what if I am?" He shrugged his shoulders again and said: "Oh, I just thought that if you want, then you can sleep with me – or on the floor in my apartment. Then you don´t have to be afraid?" At first I just wanted to say "Yes", but he doesn´t have to know, how scared I am. "No thanks, I can sleep in my own apartment. I´m not scared. You know – that's not me" I said, like I was huffy. Edward looked surprised at me, when I walked out of the door.

I came into my own apartment. The light was on. It got me to fell a bit reassure. I walked into my bedroom without my nightdress, but anyway I just jumped into my bed and tried to sleep.

After 20 minutes I didn´t sleep yet. I couldn´t get the four creepy eyes out of my head. At last I gave up. I stood up, took my pillow and walked slowly into Edward´s apartment and into the bedroom. I laid my pillow slowly on Edward´s bed. Then I laid myself down on his bed. I could clearly feel his laughter. I turned over, then I could see Edward´s face.


End file.
